Rat Patrol Team 01
Rat Patrol Team 01 was the name of a special forces unit assigned to the United States Army Criminal Investigation Department led by Meryl Silverburgh. History Background Rat Patrol Team 01 was tasked with investigating private military activity for the CID in the 2010s. Five other CID inspection teams had previously gone undercover inside Liquid Ocelot's PMCs, though they were discovered and killed a few months prior to Solid Snake's infiltration of the Middle East in 2014.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Meryl Silverburgh: "We've lost five inspection teams in the past few months alone. They were all undercover inside Liquid's PMCs..." Rat Patrol was then ordered to continue monitoring Liquid's activities, ultimately tracking him down to the Middle East. Rat Patrol were assigned as Solid Snake's contacts in the Middle East, unaware that they had been enlisted by the Patriots themselves in order to eliminate the threat Liquid Ocelot posed to them (their abbreviated name of "RAT PT 01" was actually an anagram of "PATR10T"). The team fought off a unit of Liquid's Haven Troopers after their rendezvous point was discovered, engaging them in combat during their escape. However, most of the team (with the exception of Johnny), was later incapacitated after Liquid's initial attempt to hack into the Sons of the Patriots system, to which Rat Patrol were connected. They survived, and left the Middle East to investigate Liquid's new whereabouts. Rat Patrol later led the U.S. Army-Marines joint task force in Eastern Europe to try and capture Liquid Ocelot on the Volta River, but were all incapacitated after he successfully gained control over SOP, launching a counter-offensive before escaping once more. Having survived the incident in Eastern Europe, Meryl and Johnny led an assault on Liquid's warship Outer Haven with Snake, holding off reinforcements while Snake disabled Liquid's war machine. Because of the SOP system being used by Liquid Ocelot, Rat Patrol also gained several naked weapons from gun launderer (and secret Patriot agent) Drebin 893 for use during the assault. Following the ordeal, Johnny married Meryl, with Ed serving as minister, and Jonathan as the best man. Members *Meryl Silverburgh *Ed *Jonathan *Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki Equipment Like the PMCs, Rat Patrol utilized the SOP system so that they could share each other's senses and operate more efficiently as a field unit. The FOXHOUND patches they wore during operations hid their real purpose for occupying the battlefield. The standard issue weapon for the members of the Rat Patrol, bar Meryl, was the XM8, developed by the small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch (H&K). Although each individual had a different variant of the rifle. Ed, who served as radio operator/sniper of the team, was equipped with the sharpshooter variant of the XM8. Johnny Sasaki utilized the XM8 sub-carbine. Jonathan used the standard carbine with the XM320 Grenade Launcher attachment. Meryl, however did not use the rifle. Instead, she used two versions of the Desert Eagle: the 6-inch(152.4mm) barreled and the 10-inch (254mm) barreled model with a scope attachment. Sasaki and Meryl wore balaclavas, implying that they were also standard issue within the unit. Their radios were the SINCGARS system, which Meryl briefly utilized to contact Solid Snake upon realizing that he was actually present in the Middle East to assassinate Liquid Ocelot, rather than carry out threat assessment. Their uniforms included khaki battle pants as well as knee guards, with their upper uniform being largely derived from Sneaking Suit technology. Behind the scenes Two members of Rat Patrol, Jonathan and Ed, take their names from Hideo Kojima's 1994 graphic adventure game Policenauts, from which Meryl originally took her name and character design. Rat Patrol was also the name of a 1966 television series, in which four Allied troops are part of a long range attack team in the North African campaign during World War II. Rat Patrol is also the partial namesake of the Rat Islands in Alaska, located near the Fox Islands. Rat Patrol later reappeared in the Konami-sponsored event E3 Battle, where they, via their combined efforts defeated fellow Metal Gear character Kazuhira Miller in the first round, despite the latter's combat experience.Metal Gear Solid Facebook page Round 1, Day 2 of our Konami E3 Battle continues with 8 new match-ups @ www.konami.com/e3/battle/ It's up to you to determine which characters will make it to Round 2, so vote now for who you think will win! Will Kaz be able use his experience to defeat the combined force of RAT PATROL 01? You decide!— with Azrael Dumas and Rodrigo Vergara. They proceeded to face off against Solidus Snake in the second round, where they lost to him (although the percentage points implied that they won against him). They also appeared in the Versus battle on the series official site. :"STRENGTHS: Special Forces Skill, Hard to Kill, Sane WEAKNESSES: No Specially Augmented Power Suits FEATURED FACT: Led by Desert Eagle-bearing badass Meryl, the unit was so close-knit that Meryl married Johnny with Ed acting as minister and Jonathan as best man FEATURED GAME: METAL GEAR SOLID: THE LEGACY COLLECTION" :-Rat Patrol in Versus Battle Notes and references Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Patriots